


Day 10: Snowmen

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen





	Day 10: Snowmen

“No.” 

 

“But Boss-”

 

“Did you hear me, DiNozzo?”

 

“Yeah, but Boss, Abby-” 

 

“Can get a picture somewhere else.”

 

“C’mon Boss, he won’t even be in the picture!”

 

“No, Tony, and that is final!”

 

“But-”

 

“You are  _ not _ making a snowman in the middle of a crime scene and sending a picture to Abby!”

 

“Yes, Boss…”

  
“Attaboy.”


End file.
